


Practice Makes Perfect

by puckling



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley just needs a bit of practice, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/gifts).



> Looked over by the lovely Cherrybina

Bradley's practising in front of the mirror. "I love you," he tells his reflection earnestly. It comes out all wrong. It sounds too glib, too easy.

He places his hands against the wall, pretending it's Colin's shoulders. "I _love_ you," he says again, his eyes wide. Fantastic, now he looks like an utter madman. If he were Colin, he'd wonder whether Bradley'd been collecting his toenail clippings all this time.

Bradley switches it up, crossing his arms and says, "Love you Cols." But that one sounds wrong too. It sounds like he feels about Colin the same way he feels about strawberries, or fight scenes, or the horrible French soap opera Katie got him addicted to.

He shakes his head, jumps up and down a bit, and pulls a few faces in the mirror.

"I loooooooooove you Colin Morgan!" Bradley says, one eye squinted nearly shut and both hands clenched into claws. He hunches his back too, just to get the full-on Igor effect.

"You're very odd, you know that?" Colin asks from the doorway.

Every muscle in Bradley's body clenches, but he straightens and watches warily as Colin walks up to him. Colin stops, and smiles, a little shy, before adjusting the one piece of Bradley's hair that never quite meets Colin's standards for Ideal Bradley Hair.

Bradley sighs and puts his hands on Colin's waist. "You weren't supposed to see that," he admits sheepishly.

"Sorry," Colin offers, wrapping his arms tightly around Bradley. "Would it help if I said me too?"

Bradley can't stop a giant smile from engulfing his entire face. He ducks his head and blows a raspberry against Colin's neck. Colin just huffs a little, amused.

"Yeah," Bradley says. "Maybe."

"I love you," Colin says, kissing Bradley's cheek, "even if you are mad."

Bradley kisses the edge of Colin's skin, right where it meets his shirt. "I love you, too," he says, and smiles.


End file.
